justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
E.T.
"E.T." by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of ''Just Dance 3''.'' Dancer The dancer seems to be an alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. The horned hairstyle from the video is also used. The bodysuit is strange looking and reptillian looking, with strange looking boots. Background It seems to be in outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays red spheres. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. '''Xbox 360 version' The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zoom lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that does not display any shapes. Gold Moves The routine has three gold moves. The first two are the same, but the last one is different. *'Gold Moves 1 & 2:' Move your right arm to below your hips as you slowly rise up. *'Gold Move 3:' Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. E.tgoldmove.jpg|Gold Moves 1 & 2 E.tgoldmove2.jpg|Gold Move 3 Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Trivia *This is a Best Buy Exclusive along with Teenage Dream which is also by Katy Perry. *There are two versions of the song. One that features vocals from Kayne West and Katy Perry and one with just Katy Perry. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the first version but instead used the second version. *When the alien dances the lights on the globe she's standing on follow her dance rhythm. * The kaleodoscopic reflection are used also in Jumpin, so this is another element recycled from a Japanese game of the series, along with the background of Mister and coloured lyrics. * This is the fourth Katy Perry song in the series, the first being Hot n Cold in Just Dance, second being Firework in Just Dance 2 (as a free DLC), third being California Gurls in Just Dance 3, fifth being Teenage Dream respectively as Just Dance 3 Best Buy exclusive, sixth being Part of Me in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, seventh being I Kissed a Girl in Just Dance 2014, eighth being Roar also as Just Dance 2014 free DLC, the ninth being Waking Up in Vegas as a Just Dance 2014 Popchips exclusive, the tenth being Birthday on Just Dance 2015 and the eleventh being Dark Horse on Just Dance 2015. Gallery Image-1416552748.jpg|E.T. ETJD3Menu.png|E.T. on Just Dance 3 File:Image-1417041115.jpg E.T Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble Videos File:Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West File:Just Dance 3 E.T. - Katy Perry Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Special Editions Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with elements that reference the song